Decode
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Su relación era algo indescifrable. Le gustaría entenderla siempre, y no en esas circunstancias.


**Disclamer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad. Si así fuera varios OC míos formarían parte de la historia de Katekyo, haría tramas más dramáticas en cada arco. ¡Y Kyoko no sería una Mary Sue!, ah ¡Y el 1886 seria canon!

**Advertencias:** Relaciones sexuales entre personajes.

**Fuente de inspiración**: La canción "_Decode"_ de Paramore.

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Su relación era algo indescifrable. Le gustaría entenderla siempre, y no en esas circunstancias.

* * *

**D**_e_**c**_o_**d**_e_

-Miura…-susurra en la puerta de su oído con voz ronca.

Haru solo se estremece, tan obvia que cuando Hibari mete su mano por debajo de su falda ella gime por lo bajo y sus mejillas se calientan al punto de parecer que tuviera una fuerte fiebre.

-"Ojala fuese fiebre"-piensa la castaña al tiempo que Hibari le lame el cuello y muerde ligeramente con sus dientes.-"Esto como en esas películas de vampiros".

-No soy un vampiro si eso es lo que piensas-afirma, muerde su cuello más fuerte que antes, y luego lame la superficie de la piel herida, succiona.

¿Cómo era posible?

Haru tiro sus pensamientos en algún rincón oscuro de su mente, preguntándose si se podía llegar más lejos, si podía alcanzar más placer del que su cuerpo pudiese soportar hasta romperse y luego no arrepentirse.

Porque se estaba arrepintiendo.

* * *

No recordaba exactamente como, el silencio se convirtió en voz, un lazo comunicativo que tenía como armas las miradas, algún que otro monosílabo o palabra nerviosa.

Las caricias vinieron tres años después de haberse saludado apropiadamente, por sus nombres. Por primera vez.

Haru recordó entonces como Hibari le arrincono contra una pared, tratando que se callase. Estaban siendo perseguidos y Reborn le había dicho por el transmisor que cuidase de la joven, si lo hacia pelearían de nuevo.

Y Hibari amaba las peleas, y si el oponente era bueno. Haría lo que fuera.

-H-H-Hibari-san…-Haru gimoteo al sentir el cuerpo del prefecto de Nami sobre el suyo, cubriéndola debido a la estrechez del callejón. Presionando sus pechos, que al estar en desarrollo le dolían, los pezones se le pararon erectos y su rostro se tiño de vergüenza.

Hibari le miró, los rostros de ambos estaban tan cercas que sus respiraciones podían entibiar al piel del otro, porque, hacia frio aquel día. Los orbes azul oscuro se clavaron en los marrones brillantes de Haru.

Cuando les descubrieron los labios de Hibari se curvaron, una sonrisa sádica. Salió del callejón, mostro sus tonfas en alto y peleo.

Después de aquél día, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban Haru la desviaba hacia abajo, ligeramente, para luego voltear y mirar a Hibari. Kyoko le había pillado en todas esas ocasiones, pero Haru solo sonreía y decía:

-Hibird-chan es tan lindo que no puedo evitarlo.

Kyoko concordó en ello, el canario de Hibari era muy bonito. Y la mentira duro por diez años.

* * *

Las embestidas eran cada vez más duras, saciándola, acercándole más y más al placer absoluto. Haru soltó un quejido al sentir la piel de sus pechos contra el vidrio frio de la ventana de su apartamento. Eran altas horas de la noche, la actividad nocturna estaba en su apogeo con la ruidosa música del club de al lado. Los adolecentes salían a bailar y hacían una fila tan larga para entrar en el club, eran pequeñas hormigas para Haru. Que los veía, sintiendo las paredes de su vagina apretar el miembro de Kyouya, y atraerlo más hacia el fondo, cuando este se separaba de su estreches Haru sentía ganas de suplicar su permanencia en la cavidad húmeda.

-Te gusta esto ¿no?-alardeo la Nube con voz febril. Estaba siendo arrogante.

Haru solo asintió mientras gemía más y más fuerte con las manos en el vidrio, así como los pechos en el cristal. Con la poca lucidez que tenía diviso primero de manera borrosa, algo apuntando a su dirección en un piso de misma altura, en el edificio departamental de enfrente.

-E-En…-Enfr-enfrete…-murmuró Haru. Hibari volvió a lamerle el cuello. Abrió los ojos y fijo sus pupilas. Un sicario que inoportuno.

-Abre la ventana-ordenó, aprisionando el seno izquierdo de la fémina con una de sus manos.

Haru farfulló, excitada y nerviosa. Más roja por la vergüenza que otra cosa. Si abría la ventana seguramente la gente de afuera oiría sus gemidos, al pene de Hibari entrar y salir, a ella aullando de placer.

Hibari noto el nerviosismo de su pareja y aparto poco a poco su miembro de adentro de la cavidad, Haru ahogo una protesta. Él sonrió.

-Ábrela ahora…-demandó.

A Haru le daba vueltas la cabeza, no podía decidir que era peor.

¿Dejarse matar en la privacidad de su casa o exponer su relación sexual con Hibari como si fuese una puta que estuviese cobrando por hora?

Ninguna opción le gustaba, aunque personalmente le parecía más encantadora la primera alternativa.

Con la poca fuerza que se permitió llevar hasta sus manos y mover sus brazos, abrió el pestillo de la ventana y la deslizo. El frio azoto su cuerpo caliente provocándole cosquillas, tembló ante los besos de Hibari, sus mordidas y los dedos de éste acariciando su sexo tras abandonar su pecho.

Oh, por dios.

-No pares-rogó con voz ronca, gimió más alto. Noto que el francotirador oculto en la habitación del edifico de enfrente posicionaba el arma, seguramente estaría cargando las balas. El frio metal del cuerpo de la negra pistola de Hibari rozo sus hombros, el guardián Vongola apunto.

-¿Quieres reparar el haber dudado?-propuso Hibari. Haru ladeo el cuello hacia un lado, observando la pistola por el rabillo del ojo. Luego envió su mirada entrecerrada al frente. Hibari embistió una vez más. Lentamente, gruñendo de placer al sentir las paredes mojadas al apretar su pene.

Haru estiro su cuello hacia adelante. Beso los nudillos de la mano que sostenía el arma y luego rozo con sus labios la pistola. Miro fríamente hacia adelante, con los ojos hechos riendillas.

-Sayonara francotirador san-sentencio Haru, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Hibari. Su mirada se había vuelto fría, estaba cansada. Hibari le embistió una vez más, estando de rodillas en la colcha de la cama. Ella gimió, en cuanto la bala salió disparada, rompió la ventana y el sonido del cuerpo del asesino cayó al suelo. Haru escucho la música que desprendía la disco, nadie sintió nada remotamente parecido a un asesinato.

* * *

**_N/A:_ ¡Hola!**

**Veran escuchaba Decode, y decidid leerme la traducción. En eso la letra me gusto y de golpe me vino la idea XD, seguramente el lemmon me quedo hecho un asco. XD**

**¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Esa es mi paga! XD**


End file.
